Saved
by icydistraction
Summary: When Bela Talbot is mysteriously freed from hell, the Winchesters have to find out who saved her... and for what purpose. Things get complicated when Bela starts flirting with Dean, prompting Sam and Castiel to team up to try to keep the two apart...and to keep their hearts from breaking. Human!Cas. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Bela, Dean/Bela.
1. The Beginning

It took time, but the boys were finally starting to make the bunker their own.

Of course Dean had set up his room right away, thrilled to finally have his own room for the first time. He proudly displayed his guns, and kept the photos of his family safely tucked in the desk drawers.

It had taken much longer for Sam, who had been treating his space as just another dingy motel the pair shared over the year. Sam was used to moving around as long as he could remember, always going to a new school and staying in a different room every few weeks.

The personalization of Sam's room started with him bringing books he was interested in into his room. Pretty soon Dean's enthusiasm, and his annoyance at the plain room, won him over, and he began to make it his own.

Kevin's room existed in a state of continual disarray. His old room was always spotless, never the smallest thing out of place. Everything in it was perfectly cataloged, much like his schedule. However, his time with Garth on the safe-boat changed him fundamentally. His room was as messy as an average teen, certainly not one who was in advanced placement.

Castiel, still struggling with the concept of humanity, had only the essentials in his room at the moment, but he called the bunker home and spent more time in the rest of the bunker with Sam, Dean and Kevin.

It was far from perfect, but they had each other. And things were going okay.

Until things got confusing again, as they always did.

Dean and Kevin went out to get fast food for the group. Sam and Dean were teaching Kevin to drive, in the hopes that one day he would get out of the life, and move on. Dean was reluctant to let Kevin drive the Impala, but he wanted Kevin to have a semi-ordinary life growing up, and his dad had taught him to drive it, hadn't he? As much as John had screwed up the boys, he had at least given them this. So after a lot of practice in parking lots, Dean finally entrusted Kevin with short drives, provided he was there of course.

"I swear! It was this big!" Kevin exclaimed holding his arms apart as wide as he could. He was talking through a mouthful of grilled cheese. "Garth tried his best to catch it, but the damned thing flew off!" Sam and Dean were howling with laughter, and even Cas was chuckling to Kevin's story.

"How did a bird that big even get into the boat, isn't it supposed to be protected from angels, demons, and everything in between?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I don't know! but-" Kevin was cut off by the door to the bunker swinging open. The door that was locked, and hidden from practically every known creature on earth, Dean pulled out his knife, and stood up. Sam remained seated, but aimed his gun at the door, getting low and using the chair as a makeshift shield.

Suddenly a ratty, disheveled figure burst through the door.

"Bela?!" Sam asked, recognizing her right away and standing up from his chair, shocked.

The great thief, eyes bloodshot, angrily strode towards Dean. She stopped right in front of him, barely an inch away.

"The whole time I was in hell I thought about two things" she said in a sultry, yet eerily insane voice. She then closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Dean's forcefully and abruptly. The sound of Castiel standing up from his chair and i sliding across the floor filled the room as Dean recoiling from the spontaneous gesture.

"That was the first thing," Bela stated, staring at Dean's dumbstruck expression. "And this is the second!" She shrieked, while punching him in the jaw. As soon as the punch hit, both Sam and Cas were running, towards her, pulling Bela away. Cas grabbed both her arms behind her, and carried her away, as she kicked and screamed like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Sam locked eyes with Dean, it was unclear who was more dumbfounded by Bela's presence, and then the two sprinted after Castiel who had taken her to the bunker's dungeon.

When they entered the room, Cas was throwing Bela to the ground with disgust. Dean aimed his gun at her, and she stayed in place as Cas returned to Dean's side.

"Who is this?" Cas asked.

"I could ask the same about you, trench coat, the Winchesters and I go way back." Bela said. The twisted grin hadn't left her face yet.

Cas cocked his head as he looked at the brothers, confused.

"That's because she's a psycho-bitch! And because she was supposed to be in hell!" Dean exclaimed.

"The only reason I went to hell was because you oafs didn't save me. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Bela turned to Cas. "Dean is more than a friend to me." She turned her attention back to Dean "Remember our date?" Castiel looked at Dean dumbfounded. "Speaking of that date," she continued, looking finally to Sam "How is Gert? Have the wedding bells rung yet?"

"S-shut up" was all Sam managed, ignoring the amused look from Dean.

"You were...in hell? How did you get out?" Cas asked

"An angel pulled me out. Who, unlike these boys here, saw i was clever and worth saving."

The three looked at each other.

"Bela, what angel?!" Sam demanded.

"It's not important, boys" she stated, finally losing that hellish smirk.

Dean cocked the gun in his hand. "I say we just shoot her."

"Dean, no." Sam said moving the gun down. "We need to step away, and think about what to do next, lets not make any rash decisions here."

"Sam is right, Dean. Waiting and formulating a plan it the best option at this time." Castiel stated.

"But...but you can't just leave me here!" Bela wailed "You can't-"

"We can and we will." Dean growled. "Help me tie her up guys."

Later the boys were sitting around the table. Sam and Dean had coffee, and Kevin and Cas drank their preferred hot chocolate. The brothers were filling them in, about Bela, her past, and the deal that led to her downfall.

"If she is here now, this cannot be good" Castiel paused, taking a long sip of his drink. "We have to find out who raised her, and what their motives are behind it."

The group nodded their assent. They were all shaken up by Bela's surprise visit.

"Dean, maybe you should take Kevin for a drive. He need the practice, and you need time to clear your head" Sam said.

Dean took a breath and looked at his brother. "Okay, fine." He then turned to Kevin who had already started to stand, eager to drive "But I'm picking the music"

"But Dean, you always say, 'driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his-'" Kevin was interrupted by a glare that could kill from Dean. Without another word the pair headed for the door.

Sam and Cas sat in silence, each drinking and contemplating the events of the day solemnly as the Impala pulled out of the driveway, When it was out of sight, Cas stood.

"I'm going to get some sleep now Sam"

"Wait. I need to talk to you, its really important."

"What?" the angel asked, confused.

"I have a problem, and I need your help. But you have to be truthful with me. One hundred percent."

"Of course Sam, you can trust me. What is the problem? I will do all I can to help you."

"Cas, do you like Dean?" Sam asked awkwardly after a few seconds.

Recognition flickered across the angel's features and he looked down at his hands and back up quickly, then locked unblinking eyes with Sam. "Of course I like Dean. He is a good friend to me, Sam. You know that." Cas said in a cold emotionless voice.

"You know that's not what I mean. I could sense it slightly, when you were an angel I mean. Now though its more obvious." Sam stated. Something in Castiel's eyes started to frighten him.

"I suggest you stop talking now Sam. I mean it."

Sam drummed his hands on the table and looked away from the angel's glare.

"Sorry." Sam was a little scared by how cold and angry Cas seemed. "Anyways… my problem...It has to do with Bela."

Castiel's shoulders loosened and he started to look more comfortable with the change in conversation. "Crazy Bela from hell?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah," Sam began, "We knew her… around 5 years ago and then I… I had feelings for her then, okay! She only flirted with Dean though… just Dean, never me. Those...those feelings are still there. And trust me. I know its fucked up. To feel for someone like her. But I can't help it, okay?! And I was just thinking that because… errr... IF you had feelings for Dean you'd want to help me out… ensure they didn't get together and all… Plus, Dean doesn't deserve her. He deserves you…"

The silence between them grew increasingly awkward. Minutes went by. Cas wanted to say a number of things. He wanted to tell Sam it was okay. He wanted to clarify what he and Dean had was just a friendship. He wanted to. But what came out was: "Sam? How do you know when you love someone?" in a voice sounding too pathetic to belong to a being that was once an angel of the lord.

Sam smiled sadly and looked up. "When you want to be with that person. More than anything. When you'd rather die than see them hurting, and you'd be happy if all you did for the rest of your life was be near them."

"Sam… did you love someone?"

"Yeah… her name was Jess."

"Jessica Moore?"

Sam stared at the angel, dumbfounded. "How did you know that" he asked.

"Don't worry Sam. She is safe in heaven, with her memories of you."

Sam smiled, his eyes watering. "Thank you...it means a lot Cas." The younger Winchester dabbed at his eyes with his flannel sleeve. "So will you help me? We can't force Dean to like you, and Bela me, but we can push them in the right direction a little." He said, trying to make light of the emotional movement."

Castiel stood up and pushed his chair in. "I will help you," He said smiling. He took a few steps in the direction of his room and stopped "One more thing, Sam."

"What is it?"

"I think i might love your brother." he said softly over his shoulder, retreating to his room to hide his embarrassment. Sam looked at the hallway where Castiel had disappeared, a knowing smile on his face.


	2. Questions

**Thank you so much for reading, it means so much to me! **

After two hours of waiting, the group finally decided someone had to go talk to Bela, feed her at the very least. As Dean put it 'She's a conniving bitch, but even she's gotta eat' To Sam's dismay, Kevin volunteered to go, he was back within minutes.

"She ate that sandwich as fast as a leviathan would eat it's prey!" Kevin exclaimed, laughing.

"Does she still seem… out of it?" Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes at the understatement of Bela's mental well being.

"If you mean crazy, then yeah, definitely" Kevin remarked, setting the plate down. "What are we even gonna do guys, we can't keep her locked up in the dungeon forever."

"We kill her. That's what we do! We have no reason to keep her alive!" Dean shouted, annoyed.

Sam looked to Cas eyes pleading. Castiel nodded, recalling their earlier conversation. He thought for a moment.

"Dean. We need to know who raised Bela and for what purpose. It is essential to us she remains alive." he explained.

"Yeah" Sam added on, like a child hiding behind an adult would.

"She almost killed us too many times to count! And she had my car towed Sam. MY CAR. BABY!" Dean yelled

Castiel chucked softly at Dean's protectiveness over the Impala. True, he had despised riding in cars at first, but he began to love the Impala as well. The music, the smell, it was all so Dean. Cas quickly shoved the thought away and tried to tune into the current conversation. When he was an angel, he hardly noticed feelings like these, but now as a human, they were harder to ignore. A lot harder.

"It's settled Sam, we are going in together, you aren't going to interrogate Bela alone." Dean said, making clear his decision was final. He strode with purpose towards the stairs down, and Sam followed quickly, pausing next to Cas, who was zoning out to thoughts of Dean and the Impala.

"Way to help me out back there Cas! Who do you want Dean to fuck? You, or Bela?" he snarled, walking quickly to keep up with Dean. Sam instantly regretted shouting at the angel, but he hurried after Dean to see Bela

Normally, Castiel would react a certain way to a remark like that. He would be furious, or hurt. He would mostly feel betrayed after telling Sam what he considered to be his deepest secret, and trusting him to keep it. But he couldn't. He was too hung up on what Sam had said. He didn't understand. He couldn't ask Sam what it meant, the younger Winchester would think he was stupid. He couldn't ask Dean, for obvious reasons. Then the angel realized who he could ask, someone wise. Kevin.

Castiel approached Kevin's room eagerly.

"Hello prophet!" he said, smiling from Kevin's doorway

"Oh, hey Castiel," Kevin greeted the angel while taking off his headphones and pausing his video game. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, i need to ask you something, actually" Castiel relaxed his posture slightly and swung one arm back and forth slightly. He was acting what the humans called "nonchalant". He wanted an answer, but he didn't want his secret revealed.

"So," he said as cheerfully as he could muster "Is it possible for two male homo sapiens to perform intercourse?"

Kevin looked extremely uncomfortable, however Castiel failed to detect the obvious awkwardness of the conversation. "Uh… what." The prophet managed.

"Can two men have sex." The angel clarified, hoping Kevin would understand.

"Uhm…. I suppose if they umm….have...anal." Kevin got out, flustered.

"That means picky, right?" Castiel asked, cocking his head slightly.

"No. Butt." Kevin tried to explain, not longer looking at the angel and instead turning back to his video game.

"But what?" Castiel asked

Kevin sighed, defeated. "Look it up if you have to. just don't use my laptop."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean strode confidently in the room where Bela was tied up. Her head was forward, hair blocking nearly all of her, the ends of the strands barely grazing her legs. She was asleep. Sam approached her and reached out his hand. to move the hair from her face. As his hand came near, Bela jerked her head up, and even after all the years of hunting every ghost, demon, and every evil thing they had crossed paths with, he still slightly jumped.<p>

"I was hoping to see the other Winchester." She peered around Sam. "Ah, there he is." she said, laughing.

"Quit playing games Bela. Tell us who raised you from hell." Sam insisted.

"Ah yes, hell," Bela snorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "There's a fun place!"

"I just said stop with the games. We need to know this. I don't want to hurt you but I will" Sam stated, pulling a knife from his pocket.

"Oh, please. I needed you, but you let me die. I've been in hell so long. 480 years! I was in hell back when it was a waiting line!"

"We tried to-" Sam started

"No you didn't!"

"YOU SOLD THE FUCKING COLT. WE COULDN'T HELP IF WE WANTED TO!" Dean yelled, walking up to join Sam.

"Watch your temper there. The angel on my shoulder wouldn't like it so much. Speaking of him, he has a message for you two. It's especially for you Sammy. Check my back pocket."

Sam didn't even protest to the nickname. He walked up behind Bela and slipped two fingers into her back pocket. He pressed his lips together and he thoroughly searched the small tight pocket.

"Uh Sam, other pocket" Bela smirked.

The younger Winchester quickly snatched the paper up, embarrassed. He unfurled the note and read it to himself. It was one line of messy scrawl with a smiley face drawn on it.

Sorry for the inconvenience. You'll need her soon. -Gabriel. P.S: I'm still alive.

Bela was out of the dungeon the next day.


End file.
